Grumman F-14 Tomcat
thumb|400px Algemeen De Grumman F-14 Tomcat was een Amerikaanse marine-onderscheppingsjager die destijds werd geleverd door de firma Grumman Aerospace Corp. en diende als vervanger voor de F-4 Phantom II jager die in 1986 bij de US Navy werd uitgefaseerd. In de loop van de jaren werden totaal 556 stuks F-14A voor de USN gebouwd. Ook werden er 80 stuks F-14A aan de luchtmacht van Iran geleverd; dit gebeurde in ter ondersteuning van het toenmalige regime van de Sjah. BuNos 160299 - 160378 (F-14A-90/95-GR) zijn aan Iran geleverd; het laatste toestel (BuNo 160378) bleef echter in de V.S. achter nadat de islamitische revolutie het regime van de Sjah in Iran omver had geworpen. Toen na de revolutie de Iraanse banden met de Sovjet-Unie werden aangehaald was dit voor de Amerikanen de reden om de elektronica van het AWG-9 radarsysteem en het AIM-54 raketsysteem grondig te herzien zodat de aan Iran vrijgegeven technologie nutteloos zou worden. In 1993 zouden volgens onbevestigde bronnen nog 20 van de 79 Iraanse F-14’s luchtwaardig zijn; de andere airframes zouden hiervoor de reservedelen aanleveren. Het luchtvaartblad Flight International van sept. 1999 gaf echter aan dat Iran er, middels Russische hulp en technologie, in was geslaagd een groot aantal F-14’s luchtwaardig te houden. De toestellen waren voorzien van een nieuwe (Russische) radar, motoren en een ‘glass cockpit’. Hiermee behield Iran tot op heden een aanzienlijke F-14 macht. De sterk verbeterde F-14B en F-14D versies werden later nog in kleine aantallen alleen aan de USN geleverd. De F-14 was uitgerust met een, voor zijn tijd, uniek wapensysteem; het AWG-9 radargeleidingssysteem gekoppeld aan de AIM-54 Phoenix lucht-luchtraket. Hiermee konden luchtdoelen op meer dan 150 km afstand worden opgespoord en afgeschoten. De AWG-9 is een puls-Doppler multimoderadar waarmee meerdere luchtdoelen tegelijk kunnen worden gevolgd en kunnen worden aangevallen. Hoewel dit systeem in de jaren ’60 is ontworpen en nu een van de oudste lucht-luchtradargeleidingssystemen is, blijkt nog steeds hoe ver het zijn tijd vooruit was. Ook nu is het nog steeds in diverse toestellen operationeel en middels software upgrades wist men de operationele levensduur tot 2015 te garanderen. De F-14 kon met dit systeem 24 doelen tegelijk volgen en maximaal 6 op grote afstand aanvallen en afschieten met de Phoenixraket. Voor de overige doelen was het toestel aangewezen op zijn AIM-7 Sparrow en AIM-9 Sidewinder raketbewapening. In 2000 werd de sterkte van de Carrier Air Wings (CVW) aangepast aan de veranderde situatie in de wereld. Slechts 2 airwings (CVW-1 en CVW-2) bleven op de oude sterkte van 2 squadrons bestaande uit elk 10 toestellen; alle andere airwings gingen terug naar 1 squadron van 14 toestellen. Dit werd gedaan om eventueel extra benodigde slagkracht te behouden en in te kunnen zetten. In juli 2006 vond de laatste katapultstart plaats en op 22 september 2006 was de laatste officiële vlucht van de F-14D Tomcat naar Naval Air Station (NAS) Oceana waar het buiten dienst werd gesteld. Dit toestel (BuNo 163902) behoorde tot de VF-31 Tomcatters en droeg de staartidentificatie AJ 103. Sindsdien is de F-14 definitief uitgefaseerd; het toestel werd vervangen door de F/A-18E/F Super Hornet. De F-14 was van 1972-2006 de ruggengraat van de luchtverdediging van alle Carrier Task Forces van de USN en werd vooral bij het publiek bekend door de film ‘Top Gun’. De operationele indeling van de F-14 squadrons Alle toestellen waren ingedeeld in 2 operationele wings; de Pacific Fleet Fighterwing (PFW) en de Atlantic Fleet Fighterwing (AFW) De wings waren toegewezen aan Carrier Battle Groups, formaties oorlogsschepen met een bepaald patrouillegebied met een Carrier Vessel (CV) – een vliegdekschip - als commandoschip. Het totale aantal van alle vliegtuigen aan boord van een vliegdekschip werd aangeduid als de Carrier Vessel Wing (CVW). De squadron aanduiding van de aparte Tomcat eenheden was de aanduiding Vessel Fightersqn (VF). In vredestijd was c.a. 40% van alle toestellen in CVW’s op zee ingedeeld; de rest was voor training en onderhoud beschikbaar op Naval Air Stations (NAS). NAS is de aanduiding voor een vliegbasis van de marine. Indeling Tomcats behorend tot de Pacific Fleet Fighterwing op zee *CVW-2 op CV64 de USS Constellation. *CVW-5 op CV62 de USS Independence *CVW-11 op CV63 de USS Kitty Hawk en op CVN70 de USS Carl Vinson *CVW-14 op CVN72 de USS Abraham Lincoln Locatie Tomcats behorend tot de Pacific Fleet Fighterwing aan land *NAS Miramar en NAS North Island, beiden San Diëgo, Californië *NAS Alameda, San Francisco Californië *NAS Fallon, Nevada Indeling Tomcats behorend tot de Atlantic Fleet Fighterwing op zee *CVW-1 op CV67 de USS John F Kennedy en op CVN73 de USS George Washington *CVW-3 op CVN65 de USS Enterprise *CVW-7 op CVN74 de USS John C Stennis *CVW-8 op CVN71 de USS Theodore Roosevelt *CVW-9 op CVN68 de USS Nimitz *CVW-17 op CVN69 de USS Dwight D Eisenhower Locatie Tomcats behorend tot de Atlantic Fleet Fighterwing aan land *NAS Oceana, Virginia *NAS Pensacola, Florida *NAS Willow Grove, Pennsysvania *NAS Key West, Florida Atlantic fleet airwings Pacific fleet airwings Navy Reserve airwings Geschiedenis De F-14 ontstond na een mislukte poging om een nieuw jachtvliegtuig voor de Amerikaanse marine te ontwerpen. De marineleiding had – ter vervanging van de toen operationele F-4 marinejager – in 1964 gevraagd om een VFX (Navy Fighter Experimental) die aan een aantal bijzondere eisen moest voldoen. *hij moest als onderscheppings- en luchtverdedigingsjager kunnen worden ingezet *hij moest standaard zijn uitgerust met 2 motoren *hij diende te beschikken over een geavanceerd wapensysteem gebaseerd op een zeer krachtige radar *hij moest niet alleen in staat zijn om volledig bewapend vanaf het vliegdek te starten maar ook om met diezelfde lading weer op het dek te kunnen landen Oorspronkelijk had men hiervoor de General Dynamics F-111 in gedachten. De Amerikaanse luchtmacht en de marine hadden het gezamenlijke plan opgevat om een jager te bouwen die zowel aan de luchtmacht- als aan de marinespecificaties zou voldoen. De marineversie had een gewicht van 42000 kg omdat hij werd uitgerust met het zware AWG-9 radarsysteem waarmee de nieuwe AIM-54 Phoenix lucht-luchtraket kon worden afgevuurd en geleid. Het toestel werd toen nog aangeduid als F-111B en er werden t.b.v de tests 7 stuks van gebouwd. Deze tests waren geen succes en kostten zelfs het leven van enkele vliegers. Het toestel was veel te zwaar en ook het onderhoud op zee bleek zeer intensief te zijn. Vanwege de onhandelbaarheid bij vliegdekoperaties kreeg het tijdens de testfase snel de oneerbiedige bijnaam ‘Sea Pig’ (zeevarken) mee. Het marinetestprogramma werd vanwege de teleurstellende resultaten tenslotte in 1968 voortijdig afgebroken. Hierna werd door de firma Grumman het ontwerp 303 ingediend. Dit werd door de marineleiding geaccepteerd en in 1968 werd het programma gestart dat uiteindelijk de F-14 Tomcat zou worden. De eerste prototypevlucht van de F-14 was in mei 1971 en in 1972 verlieten de eerste F-14A Tomcat’s de productielijn. Vanaf 1988 werd alleen nog de F-14D geleverd. Het was de bedoeling dat de eerste "D" Tomcats in 1990 operationeel zouden worden en dat alle toestellen in 1998 op de "D" standaard waren gebracht. Er zouden 127 nieuwe F-14D’s worden geleverd en 400 F-14A en F-14B’s naar de "D" configuratie worden omgebouwd. Vanwege de veranderende wereldsituatie werd in 1989 voorgesteld om de nieuwe productietoestellen te schrappen. Het Amerikaanse congres autoriseerde echter nog 18 nieuwe F-14D’s voor 1990 met de opmerking dat dit de laatste zouden zijn. De eerste F-14D werd in februari 1990 geleverd en de laatste in 1995. Hierna werd de productielijn definitief gestopt. Inzet *In 1981 werden F-14’s ingezet tegen de luchtmacht van Libië. 2 Libische Sukoi Su-22 jagers werden van grote afstand neergeschoten. *In 1989 vielen 2 Libische MiG-23 Floggers een Amerikaanse patrouille van A-6 Intruder's aan. Deze ontweken de aanval en riepen de hulp in van 2 F-14A Tomcat's. Deze actie resulteerde in een 6 minuten durend luchtgevecht op korte afstand waarbij de 2 MiG’s werden neergeschoten. *In de Golfoorlog werden Tomcats ter begeleiding ingezet als Combat Air Patrol voor diverse aanvallende vliegtuigen. Hierbij werd door het afvuren van een Sidewinderraket 1 vijandelijke helikopter neergeschoten. Ook voerden zij TARPS verkenningsmissies uit. Hierbij ging 1 F-14 door Irakese luchtafweer verloren. *In 1995 kreeg de F-14 Tomcat een complete andere rol toebedeeld. Tijdens inzet boven Bosnië fungeerden zij als bommenwerper.De Tomcat werd hierbij tijdelijk omgedoopt in 'Bombcat' en wierp tijdens deze missies lasergeleide bommen (LGB)’s af. Uitrusting en versies F-14A. De standaard F-14 uitgerust met *2 TF30-P-414A motoren *het AN/ALR-67 Countermeasure Warning Control System *Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for the Night (LANTIRN) *het Programmable Tactical Information Display (PTID) *Tactical Airborne Reconnaissance Pod System (TARPS) In alle F-14’s werd het Automatic Flight Control System (AFCS) vervangen door het Digital Flight Control System (DFCS). Eind jaren ’70 van de vorige eeuw kregen de toestellen met de TF-30 motoren zulke ernstige technische problemen dat ze moesten worden omgebouwd. De motoren van de latere modellen waren van een geheel ander type en hadden deze technische problemen niet meer. Medio jaren ’90 werd het Digital Flight Control System ingevoerd; dit weerhield de vlieger automatisch van het maken van onveilige of ongecontroleerde vliegbewegingen. Ook werd het tot dan toe operationele TARPS Pod Systeem door het nieuwe TARPS Digital Imaging Systeem vervangen en werd het Bol Chaff System gemodificeerd. F-14B. Dit was een aangepaste F-14A of een toestel van de nieuwe productielijn. Beide waren uitgerust met: *General Electric F110-400 motoren *Verbeteringen in navigatie en afweersystemen waardoor het multi mission capaciteit verkreeg De F110-GE-400 kwam in de plaats van de problematische TF30-P-414A motoren. Met deze hi-tech motoren werd de capaciteit en wendbaarheid aanmerkelijk verbeterd. 67 F-14B’s werden ter verlenging van de levensduur nadien verder aangepast. Dit betrof de F110-GE-400 motoren en installatie van het Fatigue Engine Monitoring System. Het AN/ALR-67 Countermeasure Warning Control System, het Gun Gas Purge Door Engineering Change Proposal (ECP), het Direct Lift Control/Approach Power Compensator ECP, het AN/AWG-15F ECP en het Engine Door Tension Fittings ECP werden ingevoerd. Ook werd het AN/ASN-92 Carrier Aircraft Inertial Navigation System (CAINS) vervangen door het Embedded GPS Inertial Navigation System (EGINS). Tevens werd het systeem aangepast middels plaatsing van een MIL-STD-1553B Digital Multiplex Data Bus (DMDB), een Programmable Multi-Display Indicator Group (PMDIG). Hiermee werden het AN/AWG-15H Fire Control System, de AN/ALR-67D(V)2 Radar Warning Receiver en de Mission Data Loader een stuk sneller en nauwkeuriger. Alle andere verbeteringen t.b.v. het overleven in gevechtsomstandigheden werden ontwikkeld onder F-14 Airframe Change Number 828 en gaven de F-14B de Multi-Mission Capability Upgrade. F-14D. Dit was een gemodificeerde F-14A of een vanaf 1988 geheel nieuw geproduceerd toestel uitgerust met: *F110-GE-400 motoren *Een nieuw radar en avionica systeem De F-14D systeembediening was zodanig geautomatiseerd dat de werklast tijdens de vlucht en tijdens een luchtgevecht voor de bemanning aanzienlijk was teruggebracht. Ook waren modificaties aangebracht aan radar, airframe, alle electronic countermeasure systemen, het wapencontrole paneel, het pilot air combat maneuvering paneel en het emergency jettison paneel waardoor het inspelen op offensieve of defensieve taken binnen enkele seconden kon plaatsvinden. De nieuwe AN/APG 71 radar verving de AN/AWG-9 radar van de F-14A/B. Vervanging van de analoge AN/AWG-9 hardware door digitale hardware betekende een grote winst bij het gebruik van de signaal en dataprocessor, het digitale display, de centraal aangestuurde ontvangers en de antenneconfiguratie. Dit leverde een zeer grote gewicht en ruimtebesparing op. Ook werd het door de marine ontwikkelde Infrared Search Track System (IRSTS) - waarmee detectie van subsone en supersonische doelen op lange afstand plaatsvindt – aangepast aan en geïntegreerd met het USAF Joint Tactical Information Distribution System (JTIDS) waardoor een absoluut veilige en storingsvrije data en voice communicatie mogelijk werd. Specificaties |Naam=F-14 Tomcat |Plaatje=Grumman_F-14_Tomcat.png |Rol=onderscheppings - luchtverdedigingsjager |Bemanning=2 |Varianten= YF-14A, F-14A,B,D |Prijs= |Aantalgebouwd= 556 |Gebruik= US Navy (1972-2006), Iran (1976-heden) |Lengte= 19,10 |Hoogte= 4,88 |Spanwijdte= 19,55 |Spanwijdteingeklapt= 10,15 |Vleugeloppervlak= 52,49 |Leeggewicht= 18191 |Brandstof= 7348 |Wapengewicht= 6577 |Startgewicht= 32098 |Maxgewicht= 33724 |Motor= 2× General Electric F110-400 |Stuwkracht= 2× 93 |Kruissnelheid= 927km/u |Topsnelheid= Zeeniveau: Mach 1,2 op 15000 m: Mach 2,34 |Bereik= 3219 |Actieradius= 1231 |Dienstplafond= 17070 |Klimsnelheid= 152,4 |Boordgeschut= 20 mm M61A1 Vulcan kanon |Bommen= O.a. Mk-82, -83, -84 |Raketten=6x AIM-54 + 2 AIM-9 of 6x AIM-7 + 2 AIM-9 of 2x AIM-54 + 3 AIM-7 + 2 AIM-9 of 4 AIM-54 + 2 AIM-7 + 2 AIM-9 |Kosten= $ 38.000.000 category:Gevechtsvliegtuig